Daydreams: A Minecraft Tale
by Hope915
Summary: The story has changed. A large cast of famous Youtubers such as Sky, Bajan, Ashley, Nooch, Captainsparklez, Double, Bodil, Slamacow, some Mindcrackers, and many more play their own parts in the story of how an invisible man falls head over heels. Huge thanks to Coldstone4815, Quiet Defiance and StressofWriting for my inspiration. Rated T for swearing/mild sexual themes. Enjoy.


**Notice: I do not own any youtubers or the game Minecraft, only my OCs.**

CHAPTER ONE: DESPICABLE

It was dark. A strange sort of dark, not quite black in color, but more of a deep green. A small road, bathed in the dim light of streetlamps, lay ahead of him. Among the small houses was a quaint brick home, two stories tall. The bedroom lights were on. 'Why?' he wondered for the millionth time, 'Why me?'.

A thin wail, turning shrill until echoing into a crescendo of despair. That was, as always, his only answer. The invisible man crept nearer, and listened in.

"Stop! Stop! No, don't do this to me! Get AWAY!" the girl's feet scrambled for purchase on her wooden floor.

"Ha, you thought I wouldn't find you? Why must you hide? I would never hurt you…" A man's voice, trickling with false sweetness.

That was all he needed to hear. The figure emerged from the shadows, clad in gray with black steel-toed boots and a bright yellow baseball cap. He was around 26 years old, with brown hair, blue eyes, but without his usual half-smirk. Hope was pissed from head to toe.

Ducking into the open garage, he quietly opened the door. The sounds of the struggle were now muted, except for the man repeating "shh… easy now… this is all your fault…". The murmuring continued as Hope crawled silently up the stairs. 'despicable. Just despicable,' he thought.

The door yielded to Hope's boot, and he stepped inside to see a young woman pinned against the wall by a burly middle-aged man. His left hand was over her mouth, and his right gripped a kitchen knife.

"Who the hell are you? This is none of your business!" the man spat violently.

"Well, based on the fact that that girl is half-naked and you're about to rape and kill her, it's pretty much my busi-" he was cut off as the man barrelled into him with a bony shoulder, knocking the wind out of him.

"F*CK YOU!" the man screamed, before being put into a headlock by Hope. Desperate to free himself, the man squirmed and managed to drive the kitchen knife into Hope's thigh.

"Aughhh, sh*t!" he exclaimed, tripping as the knife was pulled out again. The woman screamed. Hope reached for his belt to pull out his own knife, a 4-inch dagger designed only to wound, but his hand was kicked away. The man then stabbed him again, this time in the kidney. He kicked the knife in, causing Hope to groan in pain, before turning back to the woman.

"Look what you did! Look at it! This is ALL YOUR F*CKING FAULT!" he stormed over and lifted her against the wall by her neck.

Hope rolled over onto his belly, flinching at the fire in his side. Slowly, he made his way across the room as the guy ranted on and on about credit card payments, the rent, and how it was all this girl's fault for making him go down the drain. All the while she was twisting, kicking and begging for mercy.

'Despicable'.

Pulling the dagger free from his belt, he slashed the bastard's ankles, severing both achilles tendons. With a loud yelp, he tumbled into the bedframe. Hope stabbed him again, this time in the right shoulder, bringing the man's ear down to his mouth.

"Night, night," he whispered as he delivered a blow to the temple with the butt of his knife. The rapist slumped forward, unconscious.

"Are you alright?" the woman asked. Hope could see her more clearly now, and she had black hair, brown eyes, and freckles, and was wearing a blue tank top. Her pants had been torn off before he arrived, but her panties had (quite fortunately) remained. "Are you?" he questioned.

"You… saved my life… thank you!" she gushed. "It's all-" his breath caught as he struggled to stand up, "in a day's work. Man, this smarts. Do you have any healing potions?"

"N-n-no, sorry. I have regen, is that okay?" she stuttered.

"That'll be fine, thanks." He took the potion and drank it gratefully. "Okay…" Hope grasped the kitchen knife by the handle and yanked, collapsing to the floor again with the blade in his hands. "J-just… give it-t… a min-nute…" he gasped, waiting as the regeneration effect flowed to the wounds. In just a few short minutes the skin had closed over both his injuries.

"Call the police, before that guy wakes up again. I have the feeling he'll be mighty pissed. What did you… I mean, why'd he come after you?"

The woman gulped, and stated, "I'm a health inspector. When someone tipped me off about this one apartment building- he's the landlord- it all seemed to check out. But when I had a closer look I heard a blink in the walls. So when I got the Haz guys to open up the walls, they said that there was a nest of ender mites in there, and they were tampering with the redstone. Eventually the landlord spent his whole savings account and credit cards to get them out, but they kept teleporting back in, so we were forced to quarantine the entire building while we demolished it just to eliminate the mites. We scorched the place with fire charges just a couple weeks ago," she wrapped up the story before calling the police.

"I've gotta go," Hope told her.

"Are you crazy?" she exclaimed. "I told them about you already!"

"Exactly. They'll be hunting by now, so I'd better disappear. It's been fun, but I've regenned, so later!" he bounded down the stairs and out of sight.

After making himself invisible again, Hope walked casually along the road as police cars and an ambulance sped by. 'Home, here I come,' he thought.

**So, I've decided that Daydreams would radically change concept because the other option was death by writer's block. And, as you may have noticed, youtubers (specifically their MC characters) will be featured. If anyone wants, give me OCs for the future! Preferably I'd like them based off of Youtuber 'races', such as Bacca, Lava Mob, etc. So, if anyone reads this, enjoy. **

**-Hope**


End file.
